


雾天不会下雪

by yiyu_oplover



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiyu_oplover/pseuds/yiyu_oplover
Summary: 库赞。我用嘴唇摩挲那片伤疤，小声叫他。他刚应了一声，我便扭过头，去吸食那些组成他的气息。他鼻子里呼出的气热乎乎，嘴里也是暖和的，现在尤其着火似地发烫。他的手乱颤几下，最后还是让我稳稳地坐到他的手臂，由着我去深入他的体内。
Relationships: Aokiji | Kuzan/Author
Kudos: 1





	雾天不会下雪

回过神来，我已经身处港口。  
天色已是浓墨的深绿色，海面像是块镜子，连一朵浪花也打不出，海鸥散了，渔人归了，只剩咸腥的海风一阵阵吹过来，灌入口鼻。我睁着眼睛往远处看，海面却没有一点光线，连月亮也隐了起来，导致我看了半天也不知道看的是天还是水。  
他不知道什么时候来了，一双大手撑在我旁边的木板上，而后头便搭了过来，无精打采地靠在我肩膀。  
你怎么样？  
他问我。声音带着寒气，不仔细听还以为是刮来的夜风，不一会便化成烟消散了。我告诉他在昨天之前，这儿店就拆了，家什也卖了，战火一直延伸到偏僻的小岛，一个长着胸毛的大老黑打这经过。  
黑胡子。他低着声音插嘴道，脑袋顺着胳膊滑到我膝上，用软茸茸的头发蹭我膝盖，我揉着他的头发说通缉令上是这名字，又问他怎么找到我的。他举了举手里的纸片，我啊了一声，接着我俩又沉默了下去。深夜的海边越发冰寒，刺骨的寒意钻进毛孔一直渗到心窝，冷色调裹住我们，一呼一吸都是暗淡的色块在体内循环。我有一下没一下地顺着他的卷发，望着远方发呆，他的金属镜框膈在腿上，掐断了肌肤带来的暖意。  
风愈加冷了。

二十年前，库赞还是个小中将，却已经和别人不太一样，按理说大将之位该是每个海军争夺的目标，他却整日浑浑噩噩，每次来我这，都是一副苦闷的模样，喝完酒不是睡觉就是在小声嘟囔着什么。  
他总拉下眼罩，靠在椅背。本来我不该多问，也不会干涉客人，但像他那样喝酒，我怕他一个不注意把酒撒到地上，叫我收拾烂摊子。  
无数次提心吊胆地看他之后，我终于忍受不住这凌迟的痛苦，轻声上前叫他。库赞带着眼罩，也不知睡了没有，要是醉了，我还得把他送上房间，盯着他付账单，又是一笔麻烦事。我也曾几次让他给我个证明，我好去当地海军支部讨债，方便你我他，谁知他听了这话懒懒地把头转过去，拉下眼罩，权当没听见。  
我不知道库赞对海军有什么意见，但我对他的意见随着账单累计日渐膨胀。  
话是这么说，但这唯一的老主顾我也不敢得罪，只能轻轻拍了拍库赞头边的软沙发，试图让他清醒一下。库赞拨开眼罩，一双眼睛半睁半闭地看着我，还晕着一缕朦胧的酒气，似乎埋怨我打搅他的瞌睡。  
啊啦啦，什么事？  
我义正言辞地告诉他账单的累计远远超过了我预计中他的工资数，他却满不在乎地拉下眼罩，让自己与世隔绝，任我怎么叫也不动弹。我只当他又醉过去。我无法叫醒一个装醉的人，只能把他搬到床上，等他起床再讨要。  
和海军打交道不是什么好事，至少我是这么认为。他们背后顶的是天龙人，手里掌握舰队，一旦动作，比炸弹还要危险。我不知道他为什么钟情于这家小酒馆，旧到褪色的装潢、半明不暗的灯光，看不出半点好。我躺在床上，盯着一帘之隔的库赞。  
酒馆本就偏僻，只有以往的几位老主顾于心不忍，多少来几次照顾生意，再后来，他们也到了年纪。我一边打工，一边卖酒，这才堪堪维持生计。也不知库赞是怎么找到这的，进门便是一副熟客口吻，一呆就是半天，把我也铐在店里，为他这仅有的一位客人服务，可他还不付酒钱。  
真羡慕你。  
我叹着气看他。他闭着眼睛，呼吸平稳。  
忽然，他动了动，翻过身来，微微掀起眼罩。  
为什么？他声音低沉嘶哑，仿佛刚从干瘪的睡梦中醒来。  
我不意外他的突然发声，识破装睡装醉对酒店老板来说不是什么高深招数。  
看起来很帅气，特别是披风。  
他嗤笑一声，什么也没说，从床上坐起来，双手插在兜里晃晃悠悠地走了。  
钱。  
我懒得起身，对着他的背影叫了一声。他挥了挥手，也不回我。

也许是警告起了作用，下次再来，库赞拿来一袋贝利。  
不够先赊着吧。他说。  
我数走他欠的贝利，把剩下一半推过去，他却不要，说以后总归还来，从账面扣。我正愁生计，自然不推脱，一并收起，回身从酒柜拿了几瓶酒，放进冰桶，给他送过去。店里只他一个客人，我也只进一种酒，省了许多麻烦事。他也好招待，拿过去后便没我的事了。  
库赞喝酒很快，一小瓶很快便见了底，我卡着点给他又拿去一瓶，却偶然瞥见他腿边多了一件白袍。  
知道冷了？我笑他。平日冬天大风吹得门口布帘卷个不停，我恨不得立刻关门打烊，缩进被窝，可恨他总是踩着门槛出现，让我最后给他一瓶雪莉酒。这一最后，就最后了一天，我裹着棉袄，牙根哆嗦着陪他到午夜点灯，这才送走这尊大神。  
库赞迷惑地看了我一眼，顺着我的目光看去，一副清醒过来的模样。他随手抄起那衣服，往我这扔。  
送你了。  
我手忙脚乱地想接住，那一团却彻底散开来，掉到地上，皱巴巴的“正義”二字趴在地上。我惊呼一声，赶忙捡起，大力抖了几下，小心地叠好，抱在怀里，剜他一眼。库赞见我一副心疼模样，懒洋洋地靠在椅背，说又不是什么宝贝。  
你懂什么，你已经是海军了，当然不在乎这些。  
我爱不释手地捧着那披风，在他对面坐下，只觉怎么也看不够。  
你这么喜欢，怎么不去？  
我也想，但要走了，这家店就没人管了。  
租出去呗。  
说得简单，我可舍不得。  
我白他一眼，拿过手边的酒瓶，撬开跟他一起喝。  
库赞靠在沙发背，歪着头看我。我说这是我父母留下来的，我不能卖。他笑了一下，他笑起来挺好看，若换个发型，最少也是小镇男神。我看着他在玻璃杯里被拉伸得老长的脸，迷迷糊糊地想。冰冻的酒液蛇一般顺着咽喉钻进肺腑，窗户结了层霜，像是被层白雾笼着，擦明了也看不真切，我便索性放任了。我坐在沙发上，撑腮看着这方窗户，与他说我不喜欢冬天。  
他瞥了一眼窗户，帮我续酒，给自己也添上一杯，仰头喝下，没说话。我自觉无趣，把脸埋进那件披风，上面只有一股冷空气味，像是冰凉的白水，布料上沾着几点零星水汽，我伸手进去，拿它垫着脑袋，才发现内里还藏着未溢散的暖意。  
玻璃瓶和木桌碰撞几声，沉闷的声响透过布料逐渐远去，我迷迷糊糊听见空气中有人叹气，像是羽毛在耳边擦了一下，而后是一串嘎吱声，锁头相扣的咔哒一声，把我惊醒。  
我坐起身，库赞已经不见了，桌上的空酒瓶和酒杯被归置在吧台，门也锁好，一切恍如他未曾来过般整洁。我按了按太阳穴，打眯的晕厥感还未削去，我忆起还未就披风的事跟他道谢。于是我赶忙坐起身，用手擦开窗上的白色涂层，却不料刮开之后还是一片白，层层叠叠如潮水将我吞没，也掩埋了他的身影。  
走远了？我松了一口气，理好披风收到柜子里，想着等他明日来时当面道谢，再免他一次酒钱。

不曾想，他自那日起，一连几天都不再来，我终日对着空荡荡的酒馆犯困。壁炉里的柴火噼里啪啦地烧着，暖气弥漫开来，窗外的景象逐渐被水雾遮掩，整间酒馆好像被一层又厚又硬蛋壳包住，温暖又安逸。  
约莫十天，或是更久，店里的酒快被我自己喝完的时候，门口多根了竹竿，哦，不对，是他的腿太长了。  
库赞就这么站在门口，依旧是衬衣搭马甲，他也不觉冷。他仿佛整个人化身成植物纤维，双手插在兜里，戴着眼罩，一动不动地立着，不知是睡了还是发呆。  
若是喝酒，他叫一声我便来了，可他偏偏什么也不说。我在里犯困，哪会关注外面。等我打烊收工，看见他还站着，拉进来劈头盖脸就是一顿埋怨。在这长大，我自然清楚外边多冷。  
这么久不见，海军改行门神了？  
酒馆里的篝火早被我熄灭，我只好把他拉进屋子，甩了床棉被给他，让他暖暖身子，盘腿坐在床上阴阳怪气。  
我也不明白自己为什么会这么生气，也许是今天酒喝多了，库赞刚好触了霉头。他笑了几声，也不辩驳，挠了挠头，从棉被里伸出只手，覆上我的。他的手像是刚从火里拿出来。而后他把棉被挪到我身上，像穿披风一样盖在我背上，手里有意无意捏了几下我的手。  
我去干活了。  
抓海贼？  
啊啦啦，你最近看了报纸没？  
唔……萨卡斯基？波鲁萨利诺？  
我从碎片里断断续续念着这几个陌生的名字，要说和他有关的大事，只有这个了。库赞眼神变化几下，忽然翻身下了床，问我有没有酒。我指了指外面，让他随意。  
不一会，库赞便取来几瓶雪莉酒，滚在床上，倒是把这当自己家了。我不和他计较，拔开木塞喝上几口。  
我不喜欢他。  
哪个？  
萨卡斯基。  
哦，那个板着脸的老头。  
库赞笑起来，和我碰杯，玻璃相碰叮铃哐当地响。他的喉结上下滚动，像是雪里被推搡着徘徊不定的雪球。  
也许我该学学怎么做海军。  
你不就是海军？  
我疑惑他今天怎么净说些莫名其妙的话，他却没了声，半睁着眼盯那炉火，魂不知去了哪。半晌，他长吁一口气，向后倒在床上，呼出的几缕白汽散到空中。他说他最近可能会忙一些。我打趣问他要忙多久，我这小酒馆还靠他照顾。  
本是玩笑，库赞却好像当了真，又去挠他那团头发，自言自语念了几句，最后还是摇了摇头，说他也不知道。  
好吧。  
我耸耸肩，心里却莫名腾上一股怒气。我想把他压在床上，用膝盖抵住他的肚子，再把他的眼罩丢到火里，我想朝他骂几句脏话，扇几个耳光，他可能会问我干什么，我该怎么说呢。我看着他，他躺在床上，耷拉着眼睛，一副没精打采的样子，耳朵后露出一点绷带，我的注意力便被轻易勾了过去，可能我其实也没多想骂他。  
你受伤了？  
我拨着他的头，看他耳后的伤口，伤口不大，微微渗红的棉布像是雪地里盛开的点点玫瑰，迷人却荒谬。库赞偏着头，由我摆弄，好像这伤口不是他身上的。  
啊啦啦，一点小伤。  
他甩了几下，那棉布随之增添几分深红。我拍他额头，怨他不自觉，受伤还喝酒，也不知道换换绷带，边说着，我便下床去翻医药箱。库赞也不答话，毫无自觉性地又灌了口酒，气得我把他手中连同剩下的酒瓶全滚了出去。他小声嘀咕几句，被我一瞥眼，也就不说话了，双手垫在脑后盯着我。  
我找出医药箱，小心地揭下绷带，拿碘酒和棉签给他重新上药。库赞躺床上，好像睡着了一样，由着我折腾，只在我手忙脚乱处理流下的药液时拉住我的手，慢慢地擦拭顺着耳廓流下的液体，安慰我没事。  
上好药后，他便坐了起来，说他要走了。  
多久再来？我问他。  
可能很久。  
回去海军？  
库赞嗯了一声，问我要去哪。  
我收拾的手一顿。我从没跟他说过我也要走，但他突然一提，倒叫我认真思索起来，但我离了这还能去哪？  
我不知道。  
我叹了口气，一屁股坐到床上，挨着他发怔。库赞转过头，那毛茸茸的一团毛发从我头顶蹭过去，一个冰凉的东西贴上我的发顶，我以为是他，但一抬头，却发现他也和我一样看着前方。  
如果你想的话，可以去看看海军。  
还是算了，你又不喜欢那个大叔。  
我摇摇头，忽然想到了什么，咽了口唾沫，手掌蹭上他的膝盖，假装随意地建议道他反正不喜欢那个萨卡斯基，不如干脆退了海军。  
和我一起。我没敢说出这后半句。  
库赞揉了一把我的脑袋，什么也没说，骤地站起，说他要走了。  
走吧走吧。  
我挥手赶他。他走到门口，又回头看我一眼，朝我摆了摆手，见我回应了他，他才慢慢走了。  
库赞坐着就比我高，站起来就更高了，脑袋几乎要顶到天花板。他险些缠上天花板的装饰物，那是我叠几层桌子板凳才贴上的，他不用踮脚就碰到了。门是我为了他特意扩高的，敲掉多余的转头差点让我胳膊累脱臼，但以后似乎也显得多余了。我望着他的背影，木门嘎吱嘎吱地吞去他的身形，接着锁扣咔哒一声，整间酒馆安静了下来，和那天一样，只剩下我一人。  
我低下头，继续收拾酒瓶和药罐，一瓶一瓶，旋转瓶身，我才发现手里的药品早已过了保质日期。

后来再去，没看见你了。  
库赞开口打破了沉默，海风一般呼呼作响。  
是，我去旅行了。  
酒馆呢？  
卖了。  
还是卖了啊。  
留着也没意思。  
他动了动，也许是在笑我最后还是卖了，于是我问他是不是在笑我，他说没有，又说他一直在赶路，看到我才感觉放松下来。我问他为什么会这么觉得，但事实上我看到他的一刹那也感觉心里轻了许多，那是旅行所化解不了的分量。在那之前，父母变成了酒馆，让我在小镇待了几十年，再后来，酒馆又变成了他的模样，裹挟着小镇的风雪，飘进我的身体，跟着我一起走了。  
啊啦啦，就是觉得可以好好休息一下了。  
他彻底躺下来，咚咚几声，像是什么东西砸在了木板上，他的一条腿变得透光，即使在夜色下，也像钻石一样剔透。他摘下墨镜，仰面看着我，面容黑乎乎的一团。我看着他，模糊对照着他不戴眼罩的样子，和他离开时还有着体温的腿。他见我往下看，笑了笑，用无所谓的口气说断了。那句话比风还要轻，被寒气筛着字眼，到我耳边已经不剩几个完整字音。  
又是他？  
不怪他。  
我都看了报纸，不是他是谁。  
啊啦啦，这是内部的事，说不清楚。  
海面上不知何时起了层雾，朦胧地笼着水波，啪嗒的浪花声断断续续敲着码头的木桩，盖过我的脚面。我不知道该怎么回答，如果我当时不是去旅行而是去海军，这时候是不是就清楚了？我闷着一口气，但库赞这幅模样好不到哪去，那地方左右不过一团狗屎，就算他不走，也不过是香一点的狗屎。  
我还是生气，收着力拍了下他的额头，生怕他哪块又是冰做的，一不小心拍碎了。库赞莫名其妙揉了揉被我敲过的地方，依旧茂盛的毛团子蹭着我肚子，嘟囔着我还是老样子。  
我刚想再问他几句，前方的水面突然凸起一个大水泡样的弧度，紧接着，一个大企鹅钻了出来，我吓得惊叫，下意识拖着库赞毛茸茸的大衣帽子，蹬着木板缝隙快速后挪，他却还好意思在那笑。  
别怕，别怕，是伽梅尔，和我一起来的。  
他忍着笑意拍了拍我抓着他后颈的手，笑我旅行这么久怎么还这么胆小，气得我对着他脑袋又来了一下。  
库赞无奈地揉了揉脑袋，翻身站起，把我也抱起来，抱小孩一样把手臂托在我的腿弯，让我把头搁在他肩膀，轻轻拍着我的背，动作娴熟到让我怀疑他是不是背着我有了小孩。  
我把头埋进他脖颈，他身上一如既往的冰寒，肌肤表层溢散的体温几乎微不可察，脉搏随着他的呼吸起伏。他的脖颈处皮肤很粗糙，那磨砂质感一直蔓延到肩膀，钻进他的衬衫里，木椎相撞的咚咚声随着他的脚步，一下下敲着木板，我心中一紧，绕着边缘抚过，描摹它的面积，问他痛不痛。  
都过去了。  
怎么可能？  
我不信他，他总是如此，当时酒馆自酌，他也什么也不说，所有的事情仿佛都像云一样轻，却也像云一样离我远远。天黑，他就走了，我关窗，看不到了，但它还在。我靠近，却抓不到，他仿佛由气息组成，一缕细微的流动便会打乱形态。  
库赞。  
我用嘴唇摩挲那片伤疤，小声叫他。他刚应了一声，我便扭过头，去吸食那些组成他的气息。他鼻子里呼出的气热乎乎，嘴里也是暖和的，现在尤其着火似地发烫。他的手乱颤几下，最后还是让我稳稳地坐到他的手臂，由我去深入他的体内。  
放过坚硬的牙关，他湿漉漉的舌尖轻轻和我相碰，柔软地和我卷在一起。库赞的气味很独特，淡如白水，却能调和成任何别的东西。我想起他在酒馆曾经自己带过咖啡，泡给我喝，加了些他的独家配方，现在我还久久回味。不知以后，我还能不能从他这嗅到我的气味。舌尖轻轻刮着他的上颚，绕过他的牙床，我几近融在他的鼻息里。  
库赞，如果我当时没去旅行，去了海军会怎么样？  
我不知道，没有人知道之后会怎样。  
他用额头抵住我的额头，而后抱着我在港口的木板边缘坐下，让我坐在他膝上，与我介绍伽梅尔，那只企鹅。但我不想知道什么企鹅，我想听他说说自己，而不是什么企鹅。他说上几句也就懒了，也不管我有没有坐稳，整个人便靠了上来。  
你什么时候走？  
快了。  
快了是什么时候？  
我要去黑胡子那里。  
去那干什么？别去。  
没办法啊。  
他叹了口气，呼出一口白雾，看着远方的海面，几朵残云隐在黑暗里，遮掩了月光，失去了光线的海面深邃可怖。  
他又沉默了一会，忽然伸手往外套里掏东西，衣服里找不到，又往裤兜里找，翻来翻去，把整个背包倒过来，东西四处散在木板，还有几件掉进海里，伽梅尔帮着捞上来，一番功夫，他拿给我一张皱巴巴的纸片，塞进我怀里。我一见那东西，皱着眉退回去。  
我不要，到时候你自己来见我。  
啊啦啦，以防万一。  
他戴上墨镜，塞进我手里。  
去你的以防万一，别去了。  
库赞笑了笑，不知从哪拿过一辆自行车，翻身跨上，把住车把，这下我塞不到他手上了。  
拿着吧，还能省一份买报纸的钱。  
我要是真买不起报纸，你也没花。  
啊啦啦，没有就没有吧。  
他拍了拍伽梅尔的脑袋，朝我挥挥手，我朝他踢了一脚海水，让他赶紧滚。  
等他骑远了，天也蒙蒙亮了，海水被风卷着打起浪，晨雾还笼着大海，朦朦胧胧的蓝色填充进水珠，被光线反射开来。  
我又坐了一会，才慢慢起身，朝村子走去。没走几步，便看到港口的木板尽头丢着个物件，但大清早，理应没人才对。  
是朵玫瑰。似乎之前被人从水里捞起过，木板上染着一圈晕开的水渍，枝叶沾着几颗水滴，打着卷，深红色花瓣边缘已经微微发黑，香味却依旧沁人心脾。  
我回头看去，库赞的气味猛然在舌尖爆开，充斥了我整个口腔。

**Author's Note:**

> 依旧是拙劣的练笔作，感谢您的阅读！


End file.
